The Lying Game Season 3
by Damaris Reins
Summary: Alec fell through a roof, his wife is lights out. Emma doesn't know where she stands because of Ethan choosing family, Thayer has the murder weapon, Kristen is in hysteria. Mad's boy-toy is being put out, and Sutton doesn't know where she belongs in the mess of things. And the very core of things is that it started with a lie, so lies shall remain.
1. Episode One: Wanna Start A War

**_So my updates will be all over the place but for further notice each chapter will be split into three parts._**

Maddy couldn't breathe, she was cold. So, so cold. It didn't help that it was raining but she knew the sudden change in her temperature had nothing to do with the rain. Considering how warm she had been earlier against that tree with Jordan, the secret kisses in between and the gentle whispers of how much they cared for each other. And how it felt when he removed his hands from her waist, to bend at the knees, cup the backs of her thighs, and heft her into the air to press her more firmly into the tree. Her skin had been nearly burned by how searingly hot Jordan's touches were, even the innocent ones. It sent her heart pounding, blood pumping.

The cold she was going through was deeper. She felt it in her bones. Past the point of her teeth chattering, she simply stumbled along, numb. She took a deep breath, counting to ten, to try to calm the wave of nausea that washed over her. Her left forearm still throbbed from the last time Jordan had touched her and every time she took a breath, she felt a sharp, piercing pain in her chest. Thinking about him hurt, thinking about his deep, cloudy, muted gray eyes hurt.

One foot. Then the other. Repeat as needed. The boots scuffled on the ground as she trudged slowly forward, barely able to lift her feet clear. She was stumbling, she could see it in the way the path wove dizzily around her. She closed her hand into a fist and lifted it, knocking weakly. Stopping to wait for a few, it only took a couple seconds before the wooden panel swung open and a burnished caramel head peaked out.

"Mads!" Emma squeaked completely startled at her friend's sudden presence. She took in the dark circles under the normally bright eyes and the fact that Maddy's nose was red and shiny and no questions asked grabbed her by the forearm and dragged her in. The door fell into lock behind them as she opened her arms which Maddy immediately stepped into, not caring about the fact that Emma was naked beneath the pale lavender towel she was wrapped in. Emma closed her arms around Maddy, stroking her hair and gently comforting her as she started rambling.

"Madeline, slow down. First let's get you out of your clothes and warmed up first before we dig into whatever's bothering you okay?" Maddy nodded at the authoritative ring to Emma's voice, leaving no room for arguement. Releasing the zipper of the jacket Jordan had wrapped around her shoulders she passed it hesitantly to Emma who gently placed the jacket over a hook seeing how reluctant Maddy was to release it. And reached into the pocket, pulling out Maddy's phone and handed it to Maddy.

"Go to the bathroom and take a shower, I'll make us some cocoa and set up the fire so we can talk. Also leave your clothes on the rug outside. Okay?" Maddy nodded, truding out to the bathroom. She saw the muddy footprints following Maddy's steps. "And now I have clean that as well." Emma sighed as she got to work.

 ** _Back at t_** ** _he party..._**

Dan grit his teeth, charging straight up to the roof with a cadre of officers behind him. Alec had just fallen through the roof and he had a gut-feeling on who exactly was responsible. Kicking the locked door with sudden anger pumping through his veins, the old wood creaked and groaned under the weight of his movement.

"Rebecca Sewell! We are placing you under arrest. You have the right to remain silent ..." he started.

"I didn't do anything! He jumped on his own when I said I would expose him for what he did!" Rebecca cried in desperation, kneeling by the hole in the roof.

"You have the right to remain silent ...," Dan growled, pulling his .9 revolver from his holster and flipped the safety off, pointing it at her head while motioning the rest of the officers to circulate her.

"On what charges? I demand to see the warrant," Rebecca asked incredulously, standing at her full height and leveling a glare to Dan comfy.

However, she was within her rights, and Dan as of now had no warrant to make the proper arrest, but there was enough evidence to at least take her into custody surely? "Exactly, you have no warrant to make this arrest so therefore I am free to walk." Rebecca smirked and Dan felt the veins in his neck pop. There was no way he was going to let his fiance's killer walk free with no punishment.

Thankfully, Officer Ralston stepped forward. "Actually, we have word that the necklace we found at the sight we believe Lopez had died, is indeed your property since it is rittled with your fingerprints. And with this, we may not have enough proof to place a proper arrest but we have enough bring you into custody. Officer Whitehorse, you do the honors." Dan smiled at him, officer Ralston was younger than him, straight out of college but he definitely knew what he was doing.

"Rebecca Sewell you are being taken into custody until further notice." "You are accusing me of murder? That's preposterous! This is a sham meant to discredit me, nothing more. Someone will pay for this, you can be sure," she growled, "But you'll never take me alive!" She took off her high heels and climbed onto the wide edge of the wall around the roof. She glanced over her shoulder at the officers which by now all had their guns drawn.

"Step down miss! No harm will come to you if we handle this civilly!" Dan called out, he wanted nothing more than Rebecca to jump though. To be gone forever, to never return but his job was to put aside his personal feelings and take the bad guys down without death. Her foot tentatively moved forward and she jumped.

Then... crack. The one sound made all the difference in the world.


	2. Episode One: Hearts Alike

Sutton swallowed thickly to restrain her tears. She needed to be strong, she wasn't supposed to love this woman who had just jumped off of the roof and could be a potential murderer. Sure Rebecca was her mother and she had loved her at one point but that's all it was. Once upon a time.

She closed her eyes and counted down from ten to recollect herself when she felt it. Two bodies closed around her in a hug--one pleasantly hard and one soft-- she knew who they belonged to immediately. "It's okay to cry. We won't judge you." Laurel's voice was thick with her own tears because Sutton knew how much more Laurel cared Alec than Sutton ever had.

"Same to you." Sutton whispered back to her. "Touché," Laurel allowed before she buried her face in the crook of Sutton's neck, directly on the pulse point of her throat. Sutton froze, she wasn't used to providing comfort but Laurel needed it. That was sure. A lump welled up in her throat as she reached a hand out and tangled her finger in her sister's bone straight, gold hair. Lowering her head, she kissed her scalp and held Laurel tighter when she began weeping.

She felt the strong arms around her shift to wrap around Laurel as well. She could feel his warmth seep into her back through their clothes and she closed her eyes, savouring the feel of him against her. Because he loved Emma. It had always been her. And for once... Sutton was fine with that.

 ** _In the cabin..._**

"Jordan got arrested and I thought I knew what Rebecca had over him. But in truth I was wrong... so wrong. God, Emma it's so fucked up! I don't know how you do this, put up with it!" Maddy dropped her head in her hands and cried. "I can't do this!"

Emma sighed, shifting her gaze from her best friend to the fireplace where an orange glow erupted throughout the firewood. Kneeling in front of Maddy, she held out the warm mug of light brown liquid she had promised to prepare for her. "Here." Emma whispered. Maddy kept her head bowed but accepted the hot chocolate, lifting the rim to sniff the fancy smell and taking a sip. It was the perfect temperature and incredibly sweet, warding off the last bit of chill she felt from walking in the rain at least.

"Hungry?" Emma asked and waited only until Maddy nodded to push the plate of meat she had no name for but had found on her quest to take care of Maddy. Maddy smiled in gratitude before biting into her plate of food.

"Thanks Em. The food was really good by the way." Emma laughed, the sound low and mirthful. "Thanks, kind of a skill I acquired due to the foster families I was stuck with didn't really make me being well fed their first priority." Maddy turned her eyes to Emma who shrugged in nonchalance. "It's fine. It was a long time ago."

Maddy didn't seem so sure but she let it go because Emma had helped her so much as it was, she shouldn't push the boundaries. "I'm gonna turn in for the night. I'm tired and have a killer headache."

"Go to the bedroom. Third door on your left down the hall." "But where will you sleep?" Emma grinned at Maddy. "In the room next to it." Maddy managed a small grin of her own at that, she didn't know this cabin well but it seemed fairly small. She didn't want Emma to sleep on the couch but now she didn't have to worry. "Thanks, Em. I've never had a better friend." "Don't mention it." Emma shrugged.


End file.
